My Angel
by wow-im-weird
Summary: "Touya-" As soon as he uttered the name something seemed to break in the villain. Angry tears fell down his face, and he leapt up. "Don't you EVER fucking call me that!" He screamed. "I'm not him, he's gone, I'm Dabi! I am Dabi, just like you're Hawks!" Hawks found something he has lost, and gains something he has wanted for a long time. (Dabi Is A Todoroki)


p id="docs-internal-guid-156c2d07-7fff-38b2-066f-755a12b78e35" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At first, he was just there as a spy. He gave information to the heroes and pretended to be loyal to the League. Well, he wasn't officially in it- Dabi was 'preparing him'. He wondered why the man had trusted him so easily. He didn't seem to trust anyone else, and he didn't talk to anyone else. He was among the only contacts on the fire user's phone, the others being 'boss' 'stabby bitch' and 'basically deadpool'. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" But he really did enjoy the man's company, even when he was being stubborn. Hawks found it kind of endearing to see him ranting off against heroes and their facades. There was always such an intensity to those words, Hawks couldn't help but wonder if Dabi had a history with them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ever since he had started talking with Dabi, he had been more… observant, of heroes. He'd be flying and see one ignoring a homeless person, or taking someone else's fame. He was starting to think that Dabi may be right in all of this. Dabi… when had he become so infatuated with the man? Come to think of it, when did they get so close with each other? At some points they would be so close that they were practically breathing on each other. And Hawks felt so much thrill, so much… he widened his eyes. "Oh shit." He realized. He had a crush on a villain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hawks had been trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong, but he couldn't just forget the things he had seen. And he knows that Dabi has seen worse. He's not a villain though, right? But even Dabi believed there were still some good ones. "We follow Stain's ideals. Some heroes- most, even- just want fame and fortune. You think they care? If someone is hurt with no one around, they don't care." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "How do you know?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "They didn't care about me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Dabi's voice… there was a sort of comfort too it. It was the voice of a villain, no doubt, but at this point, the villains were more comforting than heroes. What was he at this point? He never told the Hero Commission the truth anymore. But he always told Dabi. A triple agent, he guessed. That's what he was now. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He sat at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs, waiting for the villain to get home. He observed his surroundings this time. He never got to before, because he was always looking at /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now he got to see the room, and it was… normal. There was a punching bag hanging down, a cracked dresser, a dirty bed, and a small bathroom. It was plain, but so him. He turned around quickly when he heard the door open. Dabi was there, frustrated tears in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away when he saw Hawks. "What the /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"fuck /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are you doing here?" He hissed. "I had information… are you ok?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I'm fine." He snapped. Hawks grabbed his hand. "Dabi. Sit down." He said, trying to calm the man down. "I don't have to listen to you, Hero." He snarled. "Dabi, you don't have to tell me what happened. But you need to sit." Dabi hesitated. He could see Hawk's insisting eyes. "Fine. Only because it's you." The two were sitting for a while before Hawks realized he hadn't let go of the villain's hand. He also realized it was shaking. "It's ok to cry." He whispered. "I'm not gonna cry, idiot!/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hissed. But tears were already falling down his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Dabi. Look at me." Dabi turned. Hawks threw his arms around him as he did. "You don't have to tell me, but I'll always listen." Dabi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hawks, burying his face in his shoulder. He tried to quiet his tears, but gave up. After a few minutes, Dabi seemed to compose himself. He left the hug, but kept his arms around Hawk's waist. "I saw my brother today." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Oh." Hawks said. "And…?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "He didn't recognize me. But he wasn't supposed to- I didn't want him to-" He sighed in frustration. "I don't want him to see me as a monster. But I know he does, and it's my own fucking fault! When he finds out, he's gonna kill me, or one of his stupid classmates will, at least! God, Shigaraki will probably want me to torture him if I even get close enough, cuz he wants to be a hero, and he hates all heroes now. He's such a crybaby. We really need Stain back, Shigaraki doesn't understand our ideals at all!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Your brother… he goes to UA?" He asked. "Yeah. Shigaraki hates everyone there. Some of them are real pricks, but Shou- God, I didn't think he was going to see." Shou… Shou… "Are you talking about Shouto Todoroki?" Dabi looked horrified. He went to get up, but Hawks grabbed his hand. "Dabi, you… Shouto's your brother?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Shut up!" Dabi yelled, whipping his hand back. It he stumbled, falling over. "Just go! Fucking /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"leave!/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" It was a strange sight to see. The villain was on the floor, tear stained and angry. But the last thing on Hawks mind was to tell anyone. He was supposed to be a spy, but… this wasn't just some villain. This was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Touya-" As soon as he uttered the name something seemed to break in the villain. Angry tears fell down his face, and he leapt up. "Don't you EVER fucking call me that!" He screamed. "I'm not him, he's /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"gone, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm Dabi! I am Dabi, just like you're Hawks!" Flames danced around him, and Dabi didn't seem to care. "If you even think that name, I'm going to fucking kill you, I'll tear up the fucking street, I'll-" The flames grew bigger, hotter, and he winced. "Fuck!" He grabbed his hands, the flames dying down. He fell to his knees, holding himself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Dabi. Please, I-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Don't." He muttered. "Just leave." Hawks stayed where he was. "I can't leave you." He shook his head. "Dabi, I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"can't /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"leave you." He stressed. "You… I can tell. You haven't cried in so long. Not to anyone, maybe to yourself. Let me listen. Please." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Dabi stayed silent for a moment. Then he laughed. It startled Hawks, but he threw his head back and laughed. "You haven't changed. You just want to help. You're the model hero. I don't know what you're even doing here." The two stayed silent for a while. "I didn't want to leave /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". I wanted to leave /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Endeavor/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." The word was venomous in his mouth. "I always lo… I always wanted to be with you. And when I saw you again, I just… I wanted yo...I wanted what we had back then." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Dabi, you can say it. Tell me." Hawks knelt next to him, holding his hands lightly. They were burned. Not badly, but burned all the same. "Tell me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I loved you. I wanted to love you again." He whispered. "That's all I ever wanted to hear." Hawks said. He was about to connect their lips, but paused just before he did so. Their lips were practically touching. "So?" Dabi asked. When he spoke, his lips touched Hawks. "Are you gonna do it?" Hawks closed the space. They skipped the light part, getting straight into the sloppy stuff. "God, I want you." Hawks said. "Get on the bed." Dabi said, going back to kissing him. They toppled onto the bed, Dabi climbing over him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ok, pretty bird. You sure?" Dabi asked. Hawks nodded. "Yes." He breathed. Dabi bit Hawk's bottom lip, opening his mouth. The two explored each other's mouths, no crevice left untouched. Dabi ran his hands through Hawk's hair, making it messier than it already was. Hawks had his hands on Dabi's waist. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Dabi disconnected their mouths, leaving the two panting for breath. Dabi gave him small pecks over his jawline and forehead. Hawks shivered underneath him. If this lasted forever, he wouldn't complain. "Dabi." He whispered. "Yes?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I… God, I need you." Dabi smiled. It wasn't a sadistic one, just a smile. A calm one. "I love you, my pretty bird." He moved down the Hawk's neck, pressing a few quick kisses to the top. Then, the kisses became longer, harder. Dabi moved down to his collarbone, and began to suck on his skin. Dabi listened to Hawk's whimpers, and bit down. "Ah!" Hawks shouted in surprise. "Do you want me to stop?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No, fuck no." Hawks said. Dabi tugged at Hawk's shirt. "Off." He muttered, pulling the bottom up. Hawks wriggled it off, desperate for Dabi. "Yours, too." He murmured before Dabi could move any more. Dabi nodded. He threw it off, thank god he took that coat off earlier, and Hawks gasped. His scars… he traced his fingers along them. "Dabi." Dabi looked at him. "Don't. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Hawks nodded, face flushed. "Kiss me again." He whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Anything for you, my angel." Dabi hungrily kissed Hawks, who melted into him, dragging his hands along his stomach. He was so strong, so beautifully sculpted. He was beautiful. Hawks pulled back. "You're pretty." He said. His face flushed. Really? That's all he could think to say? But Dabi seemed to really take it in. "My angel." He said again. "I'm your angel?" Hawks asked playfully. Dabi nodded. "You're /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"angel." He stresses. "And I'll make sure no one hurts you. I can't have anyone hurting my angel." Hawks blushed even harder each time Dabi called him an angel. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "My love." Dabi said softly into Hawk's ear. Hawks wanted to scream. He was so far in love. They both were. "You're mine." Dabi said, kissing Hawk's stomach. "Forever?" Hawks asked. "Forever." Dabi confirmed. He pressed light kisses over Hawk's chest and stomach, wrapping his arms around him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He moved up quickly, kissing Hawks on the lips again. It caught him by surprise, but he didn't protest. "Wait," Dabi muttered. "You need to be back by twelve." Hawks whimpered, but nodded. "Tomorrow?" He asked. Dabi nodded. "Wait. One last thing." He tilted Hawk's chin upwards, sucking and biting a spot on his jawline. "There. So they know you're mine." It should have annoyed Hawks, but it didn't. Not at all. "When Endeavor asks, tell him that it was Touya." Dabi said, eyes sparkling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Wait, the info-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Text it. I want to end it like this. Not with business." Dabi gave him one last kiss before giving him his shirt back and letting him leave. He missed his company. He felt empty with him gone. Maybe tomorrow he could stay the whole night. Dabi smiled to himself. "Yeah." He said. "I'll ask him that soon." He blushed to himself. Hawks thought he was pretty. HAWKS. Though HE. Was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PRETTY. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Endeavor asked. "What's her name?" Hawks smiled slyly to himself. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"name," He said, "is Touya." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What the-"/span/p 


End file.
